Bloodlust
by MagicandMortals
Summary: AU; who says the princess cannot love the beast? D/E
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A** thick autumn fog covered the forest, and slowly danced along the ankles of the tow cloaked figures are they walked along the narrow, and almost hidden, road. The first figure stopped and listened to the sounds that filled the forest. With the stopping it caused the other figure to do the same and slowly the first pulled a pocket-watch like invention and the other nodded while looking at the invention with great wonder. Soon a blood freezing sound came from the invention, but neither figure seemed to hear the noise, that was because the sound was made for the ears of a creature that was very much not human. Though, if one did not have the invention they would never be able to find the creature for it looked so much like a human.

"There, stop the watch and follow me!"

The two figures ran, causing the fog to flee, towards the deeper part of the forest and slowed when they saw a figure cloaked in black lying face down in the grass. Slowly the figure with the pocket-watch bent down by the creature and slowly lifted up the lip to show a pair of fangs. Yes, they had found the creature in which they were looking for, and under the hoods of the two figure's cloaks came devilish smiles, and glinting eyes.

/

"What do ya think will 'appen if you touch it?" A drunken male asked another man who sat next to him. "I wouldn't if I was you, I 'eard that these things 'ave a 'orrible bite." The other man said, and soon they both started to laugh. The sounds of their laughter caused the creature's eyes to open slowly, they were a bright ice blue which seemed like a great contrast to the pale skin and dark hair. When the creature saw the men he tried to lunge for them, but the chains that were around his wrists and legs held him back. At the sounds of the chains moving the two men stopped laughing.

"You think that those chains will hold 'im?" The first drunken man asked.

"I would sure 'ope so, they are are covered in vervain-which is said to weaken the vampire." The other man said, looking square into the eyes of the vampire before showing the other man a wooden stake laced in vervain. He then opened the cell door and staked the vampire and then closed the cell door before walking back to his friend. The two looked at the vampire and began to laugh.

"I tell ya if 'e every acts up you do that, and it teaches 'im to learn 'is place." The second man said, as he stopped laughing.

"Don't tell the princess, you know as well as I that she loves creatures." The first man told his friend and they both looked at the vampire for a long while before laughing as they left the dungeon.

/

Princess Elena, who liked to just be called Elena, sat in her room by the window. Her eyes looked out at the world that was below, each person walking looked nothing more than tiny ants. To Elena they were her subjects that would one day serve her, which scared the girl.

"Did you hear they caught a creature!"

The voice nearly caused Elena to jump, her chest was heavy as her heart rang hard against her ribcage as she turned from her window to see who had spoken to her. It had been her best friend, who happened to be a witch, Bonnie.

"Is it real, or did someone bring a normal man only for my Father's money?" Elena asked Bonnie, the dark skinned girl, whose green eyes made known that she was different, looked to her friend with a sly grin.

"I would not of come to tell you if it weren't true!"

Elena stood from her seat by the window, she slowly smoothed her crimson dress, and lowered it a tad more so that her breasts were more exposed than before, and then she smiled up at her best friend.

"I'm ready!"

Bonnie lightly bit her lip, she knew very well that creature was a vampire, and that Elena would be hurt if she went by it. She also knew that the guards would not allow her to go anywhere near it because of the danger the creature had, but as Elena's best friend she knew the girl would do anything to see it, she adored creatures. This was different however, this one wanted nothing more than blood, and it did not care who's blood it drank, it just took.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Why, Bonnie?"

"Because, the creature is a vampire..."


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter one: Blue eyes**

_Dear Diary,_

_I have seen the creature, the vampire, but I dare not get too close. Bonnie tells me that she has gotten close for she has to reapply vervain to the chains. She has told me that vervain weakens the vampire, and from what I have seen he does look weak and in pain too. His skin is a chalky white color, which is a shock to his dark hair, and his eyes...they were the most beautiful blue I have ever seen! He also has read angry welts and open wounds all over his body. I have asked Bonnie why that is and she told me it is is because he is being kept weak. I cannot imagine what is being gained from keeping him weak, he does not deserve this at all! Mother tells me I will have to pick a man to marry soon... She has me meeting with a man today; Stefan Salvatore-an Italian man.__I cannot tell my mother I would rather be down in the dungeon with the vampire, but that would cause her to worry. I cannot help it, I want to talk with the vampire, and learn about him. What is his name, where is he from? I want to ask all of these questions and more._

**_-Elena_**

Elena closed her diary with a sigh. It had been three months since she found out about the vampire, but in those three months she had not been close to the vampire at all. She was a little scared to do so, but something inside of her truly wanted to get close and to even touch the vampire. It was wrong what was being done to him!

"Elena, are you ready to get dressed?"

Elena looked at herself in her mirror, her dark brown hair hung over her exposed breasts, and lightly covered her flat stomach. Her skin was not pale like most women, and her body was also much more curvy than most too, however Elena loved her body and she hated the corset she was forced to wear. The horrid thing took away from her perfect figure and gave her one that was rather imperfect and not flattering to the girl. She pursed her lips lightly as she took her hair and pulled it up, now exposing her breasts fully, and her stomach even more than before. She loved her body, and she made it known, Bonnie had known her since she was a young teenager and so she did not seem to mind as Elena looked herself over in the mirror a while longer before dropping her hair.

"I'm ready."

/

"Oy, vampire if you are so strong why don't you break 'em chains and bite me!" The drunken guard laughed. He was only inches away from the cell, and before he could blink the vampire hand lunged and bit into his hand, his yelling caused another guard to come and the first showed him his hand. The second grabbed a stake and opened the cell, he staked the vampire right bellow the hear and then walked back to his friend.

"Damn animal, do anythin' for blood." The second man said, as he bend down and spit onto the vampire before standing, he then walked off with his friend, leaving the vampire alone once again.

/

"Did you hear that the vampire bit a guard." Bonnie told Elena as she brushed her hair. Elena was now dressed in a pale blue dress, that showed off her breasts rather nicely, and her hair hung in lose curly around her shoulders now. Her brows flustered together at Bonnie's words. Did that mean she could not go see the creature later, of course she would have to wait because she was meeting with Stefan Salvatore in a little while. She did not like the idea of it, she did not know the man, but he came from a family that her mother was fond of and believed him to be a good match for her daughter-her only daughter.

"He more than likely deserved it." Elena told Bonnie as she watched her friend place her necklace around her neck. Elena sighed softly, she wished she did not have to meet with Stefan Salvatore, she did not even know him! Her mother had been lucky, she married the man she loved, she was not told to marry someone, but things had changed and because Elena was of age she had to find someone, but she could not have a saw in the matter. Why marry then, she thought to herself as she looked at her reflection, she had always pictured marriage as something wonderful, but now it felt as if it was something horrible.

"Do you not wish to meet with Mr. Salvatore I take it."

"Why do I have to marry someone I do not love, Bonnie. It does not seem fair."

Bonnie bit her bottom lip lightly, she knew to watch what she said because she was in love with Elena's little brother, Jeremy, but they could never be together because he was a prince and she was a simple dress maid, and friend, to Elena. So, Bonnie said nothing. This caused Elena to frown, but she did not say a thing, she just looked at herself in the mirror a while longer. She was young, though old enough to have children, she still had her youth and she did not wish to spend it married yet. She wanted a chance to be free and to have a life all her own.

"I want to fall in love Bonnie."

/

_Dear Diary,_

_I met with Stefan Salvatore today. I must say he is a good looking, kind, and very serious man, but I do not feel he is the man I should marry. I feel he is like another brother to me than anything else, and I feel maybe he would be a good match for my friend Caroline! Oh, she would love it if I told her about Stefan Salvatore, she has always been talking about finding just the right guy. Stefan Salvatore is that guy! Oh, I cannot wait to tell Bonnie, but first I would like to go and see the vampire. I know I can be careful, I just cannot keep away from him. I feel I am drawn to him..._

**_-Elena_**

**_/_**

"Oy, wake up!" The drunken guard yelled as he threw a glass bottle at the vampire, it broke on his head, but the vampire did not stir. The guard began to grow angry and stood up, he walked to the cell and got ready to grab a stake when the vampire turned. His face was dark as his fangs hung out and he laughed at the guard causing him to jump back and drop the stake.

_'He's only scared...not to mention weak, and I am sure he is tired too.'_ Elena thought almost cringing when she heard the glass break.

"Oh, sir! Please help me...someone just tried to grab me!" Elena burst into the dungeon, causing the guard and the vampire to turn and look at her. She could feel the vampires eyes on her as the guard spoke, "I'll go get 'im miss!" The guard then hurried to go after an imaginary man that Elena had made up to get to see the vampire. Once the guard was gone Elena walked towards the cell and knelt down and looked at the vampire as he looked at her. His blue eyes caused her breath to catch in her throat, and her heart to race harder against her chest as she whispered, "What's your name?"

"Damon, now fuck off." The voice was deep, but it held pain and sounded unused.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: **Thank-you to everyone who seems to like my story, I rather enjoy writing it and seeing your reactions to it as well. Please remember to R&R! Also note that you will get updates when I have finished a chapter, and because I do not know when that will always be, I will not say that updates will happen every Friday for example. It could be Friday, or it could be Tuesday, it all depends on when I finish a chapter. Also, sorry to leave it as is, but I promise to pick right back up in chapter three.

**Disclaimer:** I know I did not put this before, I am sorry. I do not own anything, other than the plot idea, but that is all.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Lust**

_Dear Diary,_

**_I_****t**_ has been three months since I first spoke to Damon, the vampire in case you did not know, and in that time I have spent my nights down in the dungeon trying to get him to talk to me. He seems as if he has never been shown love, and it makes me sad. He was not always a vampire, and so why then must be he be treated differently? I cannot stop thinking about him, I have even had dreams about him too..and these dreams.. It gets my heart racing just thinking about them. I want nothing more than to feel his lips on mine, his fangs pierce into my neck, his hands run along my body... I can almost imagine my hands running along his perfect chest..his hands running along my legs as his lips kiss my breasts.. Oh, I should stop this before I cause myself to want him more! It is just so difficult ..I want him more than I have ever wanted any other man! I have not told anyone of these feelings before, and to write them...my heart is racing and my face is rather flushed._

_I guess I should talk about Stefan Salvatore some..mother says I should marry him, and he had even told me that he feels he loves me! I cannot say anything to him because I do not love him back, but I figure I have to say something at one time, or he will never understand what is in my head. Father always told me to keep to myself, and never let a man know my thoughts, but why not? It is not like they care anyways, they always end up talking over you and then when you do say something and they listen they complain about not understanding. Men confuse me, better yet, human men confuse me. Though, I have not heard Damon speak in three months I feel he is different than the others, that because of what he is he has a better understanding of things that mere humans, such as myself, cannot understand. Oh, there I go again! It is late, I should be going.._

**_-Elena_**

Elena closed her diary and placed it next to her as she sighed softly. It was still early morning and she was still in her night dress, her hair hung loss around her shoulders and she was smiling slightly as her eyes closed. Her mind was on Damon, but the sounds of someone knocking on her door caused her eyes to open and the smile to fall. Quickly Elena stood, and just as quick she hid her diary before going to the door to see who had knocked. She knew for sure that it had not been Bonnie, for Bonnie would of just come in without bothering to knock, however that meant it could be three people, maybe four. Her mother, father, Jeremy, or Caroline. Elena hoped that it was Caroline, because she did not want to deal with either her father, or her mother at the moment.

"Elena dear," Her mother started when she saw her daughter not dressed yet. "You should be in the bathing room by now! What has caused to to be so slow child, are you ill?" Elena smiled playfully before she shook her head and opened the door more so that her mother could come in to see that Elena was well. She could not very well tell her mother that she was not in the bathing room because she had been lost in her thoughts and day dreams of Damon. No, Elena knew better than to do something that foolish, and so she figured she would simply apologize, and then be on her way. Her mother never stayed in her room too long anyways and so that made it a bit easier for Elena to act like she was going to leave and then stay for another half hour, or so.

"I am sorry mother, it will not happen again," Elena told her mother with a grin before she kissed her cheek. Elena then hurried down the hall to the bathing room, her mind once again on Damon. She could not guarantee that she would see him this night because of the ball. Her smiled dropped. Stefan Salvatore was going to be her escort to the ball, and so she had to simply remember how Damon looked, and how his voice sounded for she would more than likely not see him this night unless she sunk off during the ball, but that was risky. Elena was good with getting past the guards during the day, for there was only one or two, but at night the numbers went up, by how much she did not know, but she knew she would have to be careful if she wanted to see him again.

/

Damon sat in the cell, his now bare, and rather scratched up, back to the guards, which made it seem as if he was not listening to the two drunken men. However, he was. He wanted to hear them without making known that he was listening because he knew they would easily stake him for it. He had been staked too many times that he had lost track. It seemed the the guards took advantage of it, and staked him when they felt like it, not because he truly needed it, though Damon would never admit to truly _needing_ to be staked.

"Guess what I saw the other day," The first guard says as he takes another drink from his bottle, he then yawns and scratches his beer belly. His eyes glance to the cell, and then back to his friend, "It better not be another lie, the one you told the other day was 'orrible!" The second said bitterly, and the first shook his head, "Nawh, this one is true," He paused to finish his drink before throwing the bottle at Damon/ "I saw the princess in 'er bath and she was lookin' pretty and-" The guard did not get to finish, a pair of fangs pierced his neck. He yelled in pain, but soon Damon fell back in pain himself, the guard had vervain in his blood, and the second frowned as he grabbed his knife and walked to the cell and opened it.

"You is clearly not learnin' anythin', are ya?" He said, as he grabbed Damon up by his hair. He looked into his eyes and stabbed him in the stomach, the guard then began to laugh at seeing the pain in Damon's eyes and then he dropped him. He walked over the to the chains and began to tighten them so that they were cutting into Damon's skin before walking out of the cell, he made sure to close the door, and back to his friend. He helped the man from the dungeon and towards the castle where he could get help for his friends wound. As they left he muttered to his friend, "Damn animal, if it were up to me I would of 'ad 'im dead long ago."

/

Elena relaxed in the tub, her hair was pulled back and the bubbles of the bath were slowly fading more and more. She did not seem to care as she closed her eyes and began to imagine Damon in the tub with her, the idea of it made her face flush, and so she went under the water to try to calm her face and her racing heart. Why was it that whenever she thought of him her heart always raced, maybe this was how it felt to be in love... She came up for air, her hair had fallen all into her face and over her breasts. She started to laugh pulling it out of her face, and out of her way. She had never question her long hair, but whenever she had to bath it seemed that her hair would always get in the way no matter what she did with it.

"You sure are being slow today, who is on your mind?" Bonnie walked into the bathing room, and grinned at Elena, and Elena grinned at her. It was as if they knew what the other girl was thinking about. Elena did not say anything as she sank down farther into the water, she did not want to tell Bonnie that she was thinking about Damon, did Bonnie even know his name? It seemed she may have, after all she spent more time with him than Elena did, which to Elena that wasn't fair. Bonnie did not like him, Elena could tell, but that did not mean she did not enjoy going to see him, he was good looking. Elena came up again slowly, realizing she was getting a prune like feel, and because she knew she had the ball to get ready for, even if she did not want to go, and if she did, she would of wanted to go with Damon, not Stefan Salvatore.

"What is so special about Stefan Salvatore?" Elena asked Bonnie, as she climbed out of the tub, her wet hair clung to her naked body, covering her stomach lightly, and her breasts, her skin was shinning from the water, and the sun hitting it, and all she could do was walk over to her friend and grab the towel she held out for her. Slowly, Elena took it, and wrapped it around herself, she then sat down in front of a mirror and let Bonnie get to work on her hair right away. Her friend had not said a word in response to what had been asked, as if she didn't know what to say, and Elena frowned as she looked at her reflection. Why was she to marry him, she did not love him, and marriage was for love was it not? She had been raised to think so, and now things had changed.

"Maybe because he is right for you, and you are just to bull headed to see it."

"Now that isn't fair, what about my say?"

"Just because you're the princess does not mean you always get a say Elena, and if you did people would think you are nothing more than a spoiled bitch."

Elena laughed at Bonnie's words, because they had described her twin sister, who was banished from the castle many years ago, perfectly. Her name was Katherine, she and Elena had looked so much alike that people believed that they were not actually twins, but the same person split into two by the workings of a witch. Now, Bonnie, being a witch, never said a word either way about the rumors. She knew it was possible, and very likely, but Katherine wasn't the same as Elena they were complete opposites in every way other than their looks, and because of that Bonnie knew they were not the same, had they been both would of shared more similar ways of doing things. However, Elena, though cold at times, was the sweet sister while Katherine was the spoiled bitch who got what she wanted until the day their parents said they were done with her and banished her from the kingdom.

It scared Elena to think that it could of been her. She could of just as easily been the bad twin, but she wasn't, which made things feel easier, but when things such as birthdays, and dances came up that was when she thought about her sister. They had both loved to be around people, but now Elena didn't. She felt not herself without her sister, but she never showed that side, not even to Bonnie, she just smiled and went along with the parties because that was how she had been before. Katherine was alive, she knew that, but she had no idea where her sister had gone off to, where would she of gone? Their life was here, but somehow Elena felt that Katherine knew where she wanted to go, and would do anything to get there.

"What would you do if Katherine came back?" Bonnie asked Elena softly, as she studied her best friends face in the mirror.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just the plot.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Vampire**

"_What would you do if Katherine came back?" Bonnie asked Elena softly, as she studied her best friends face in the mirror. _

Elena looked up at Bonnie, her expression was one that Bonnie had never seen before, but that was because Elena was confused as to why Bonnie would even mention such a thing. Elena was ten when she saw her sister last, and to think of her coming back..well it had been ten years, Elena couldn't really imagine seeing her sister again. She calmed her face and looked down at her hands, trying to not think about Damon, she didn't know him, but her feelings were strong, maybe it was right if she took her time to get to know him first. Her mother was rubbing off on her, she felt it as she looked back to her reflection.

In the mirror Elena could see her hair being bushed a little more and then placed into a soft bun, it was simple for now, but she knew Bonnie would have the hair fall down a little and curl what fell out, for some odd reason Elena always had curl to her hair no matter what. Many believed it was a way to remember Katherine, her hair was curly, and Elena's was straight, but Elena never thought of it that way. All she thought of was looking nice for the people, and Bonnie did a perfect job with making her look that way! Elena closed her eyes for a little while, figuring she would not look until Bonnie told her to do so.

"I heard something, and correct me if it's wrong, but have you been down to the dungeons to see the vampire?" Bonnie asked, causing Elena's eyes to open, but her heart to sink. Bonnie did not even know his name, which meant maybe she was special for him to tell _her_! However, she kept a calm face as she studied her reflection, her hair hung in large curls around her shoulders now, and was rather bouncy and heavy. Elena smiled. Bonnie smiled too because she knew that meant that Elena liked what she had done, but that was just the first part, Elena still needed her face to look nice, and her dress as well.

"Elena?"

"Hmm..oh, what you've heard is correct."

Bonnie did not frown, she however was not happy with what she heard and to know that it was true too, well it nearly made her sick with worry. Elena knew better than to go down to the dungeons in the first place, but when a half starved vampire was down there...Bonnie inwardly shuttered at the thought of the creature breaking free and killing Elena. She knew it was possible, if he was given blood he could easily break free of the chains, but that had been why everyone who saw him was instructed to drink vervain. That gave Bonnie an idea, and inwardly she smiled because she now knew how to keep Elena safe from a creature that wanted nothing more than her blood.

The young witch could not explain that to her friend, because it seemed that all Elena had been able to think about was his looks, and yes, Bonnie had to admit that he was good looking, but she knew better because he was a creature that only wanted to harm others. Her grandmother always told her tales, when she was younger, of the vampire and how they were good looking to lure in their victims and then when the moment was right their fangs would pierce the neck and they would drink until the human was dead. The image scared Bonnie, and she did not want to see that happen to Elena.

"Let's get you dressed before I start your make-up," Bonnie told Elena, as she finished with her hair, she looked at her friend with a smile as she helped her from the chair back to her own room once again. As they walked in silence Elena thought of getting dressed and then running for the dungeons to go and see Damon, the last time she had he looked to be suffering so bad, but she kept calm as they entered into her room. On the bed Bonnie had laid out a beautiful lilac dress that made Elena's eyes light up and her thoughts flee of Damon, she turned to Bonnie and hugged her once before grabbing the dress.

"Oh, it's perfect for tonight, if only I did not have to go with Stefan Salvatore."

Bonnie laughed, "He isn't that bad, you need to give him more credit. Now, how about we forget him for now and get ready for the ball."

Elena grinned as she nodded, Bonnie always knew how to make her forget things and cause her mind to shift from one thing to another. She had done it with the dress, and now Elena's mind was on how she was going to look, not at about Damon, or the fact that he was being abused each day by the guards who watched over him until his fate was decided by her father.

/

"Ya think we need more men tonight to make sure the vampire is not taken?"

At the mention of more men coming into the dungeon Damon's head jerked up, he looked at the guard that had mentioned the subject to his fellow guard. He wanted just two, he could not take on anymore than that, his body was aching as it was, and he knew that with more guards that would mean more drunk men who would throw bottles at him, and stake him for no reason other than to laugh about it with the other drunken guards. He didn't want that, but he knew it would happen, and he didn't have the energy to leave because of the vervain on the chains. The humans were much smarter then he had thought, and at one time they were rather stupid, they didn't know anything.

What had happened? Damon almost missed the times when the humans did not know, but then if they didn't, well.. His thoughts always seemed to go back to the princess, her name he could not remember, but her face was engraved in his mind. She was kind for she had been the first human to come to him without wanting to cause him pain. He had told her to fuck off, as a way to be defensive, because he was scared, but he never would admit to that. She had come every night since then, even though he had said words to her that she would not of heard normally, it was like she could not stay away. Damon could easily use that to his advantage, and take use of her not having vervain in her as well. The thought of it caused a wicked smile to fall onto his lips.

"Oy, stop smilin' we got a task for ya." The second guard said coming over to the cell. Damon frowned at the guards drunken words, a task for him, what did that mean? Before he could even think to ask the cell opened and in walked the man, all Damon could think about was the fact that he was going to be staked, but the guard did not stake him, instead he took the chains off his hands and legs, and pulled Damon up by the hair so that they were eye level with one another, "If you try anythin' stupid, I will personally drive a stake through your heart."

/

"Oh, Elena you look wonderful!"

Elena beamed at Bonnie's words as she spun around a few times in her dress, watching as if spun around her ankles, she grinned at her best friend. It was because of her that Elena looked like she did, and it was also because of her that she knew Damon, but those thoughts were to be saved for later, instead she was thinking about her looks. She knew the moment Stefan Salvatore saw her he would go mad for her, not that he wasn't already, and that every man would wish she was his. It was just the way she liked it, however she wanted time alone first, and Bonnie could see that and so she dismissed herself leaving Elena be to her thoughts, or whatever she did when she was alone. Elena qwuickly grabbed her diary and sat on her window seat as she began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight is the ball, everyone has been talking about it for weeks on end, and even though I look wonderful, I cannot say that I am as happy as I have made Bonnie believe. It is not her fault, not in any way, it is my own if anything. I cannot stop thinking about Damon, I do not know him and yet I feel as if I have known him all my life. I know this is wrong, because I have Stefan Salvatore, but he is ..oh, I wish I knew how to say what he was like without sounding cold and mean. It's just he does not understand that I am tired of this life, I want a chance at freedom, and I feel that the only way to get that freedom is to be with someone who is free. I guess I should say **was** free. That does not mean he cannot be free again, even if it means me freeing him myself! _

_I do not think he would hurt me if I did that, though I cannot be for sure, if anyone would know it would be Bonnie, but she does not like Damon, I can see it in her eyes. It seemed like she was scared too, like she did not understand anything about him, but she knew he was dangerous. See, I want that, I want a man who is dangerous and is not afraid to take me to worlds that I have never been to. Stefan Salvatore, though sweet, is not that kind of man, I can picture him reading of the worlds out there, but never going to see them for himself. I cannot do that to myself, believe it or not I feel that Katherine is the lucky one. She got out for doing wrong, but she at least got out of this hell._

_I am trapped here unless I can find a way out, and I have found that way, I just have to find a way to get him free once again. _

**_-Elena_**

Elena closed her diary, smiling for real now, she felt more at ease now that she had got her feelings out then she had before. It was something so simple, and yet because Katherine was not around she was able to finally allow what she felt out by means of another way. Katherine had always listened so well, but she had been gone for ten years, and Elena had been forced to write in her diary, because she did not have the same connection to Bonnie as she had with Katherine. Her sister and her had been the best of friends, they could pretend to be each other without anyone knowing because of the help of Bonnie's powers. Now, Elena was left to be herself without a sister to trade places with when the ball came, because she wanted nothing more than to see Damon.

#

It was late, the sun had set and people were coming to the castle from near and far for the ball, and Elena was slowly starting to feel rather nervous because this ball was her parents way of telling everyone they knew that their daughter was getting engaged. Elena didn't like that word, she knew it meant she was going to be tied down to Stefan Salvatore for who knows how long, and she wasn't ready for that, sure marriage had always been a dream of hers, but not like this. Elena had always pictured it to be something much different then what she was going to have happen now. It was a painful reality check, but she did not dare say anything to her parents about her true feelings, and how she longed to not marry Stefan. The man was nice, good looking, and kind, but he held no sense of adventure at all. Elena could not see herself marrying a man like that.

"Elena, dear are you ready? Everyone is waiting on you and Mr. Salvatore."

At the sounds of her mother's voice Elena felt her heart ring hard against her ribcage. She glanced in the mirror once more, making sure her dress was at a respectable level before pulling it down some to expose her breasts a little more before nodding and smiling to herself she made her way towards the door. She slowly opened it, and when her mother saw her she began to smile more than she had been before. She brought a trembling hand to her lips and whispered, "You look so beautiful," She then took Elena's hand and held it as they walked from her room towards the main staircase. Elena held her breath as they walked, her mind was not on the ball, or Stefan, it was on her sister, she wished nothing more to see her once again. This was the night Katherine would of loved, but she was not here, she was gone..

/

"Is everything set up for the show?"

At the sounds of the king's voice the guards nearly froze, but one nodded as he looked to the man before him, he then grinned as he said, "We got 'im all chained up again, 'e won't 'urt anyone, just don't let people get too close your 'ighness 'e still 'as anger issues." The king nodded softly, the vampire that had been caught was going to be put on in a show for the nights entertainment while the guests ate. He had planned for this since they brought the creature to his kingdom, but he had never thought it would be so soon that they were going to be able to use him. The king' brown eyes shinned with glory as he asked, "May I see it?" However, at the question the guards all frowned and the one who had spoke before shook his head, "I wouldn't do that your 'ighness, 'e is mad and we don't want you getting 'urt because of his damn animal instincts."

At those words the king nodded, and walked off, the guards made sure Damon was in his place before doing the same themselves. They did not know that once they had walked off a figured cloaked in scarlet came to the area where Damon was and slipped into see him, slowly the figure removed the hood of the cloak, and if one was not careful they would of mistaken the woman for Elena. Damon's eyes locked onto her, and he frowned as he looked at her, he did not know why she was here, it was not smart for her, but he could not talk because of the muzzle that had been placed onto his mouth. He just studied her for a while as she looked him over, something told him that she was not Elena, but how was it that she looked just like her?

Before she said anything she was gone in a flash, Damon looked to see what had caused her to run and saw the guards coming back. They were laughing, and he could smell the alcohol on them, that meant if they were not careful, or not thinking they would stake him. He could not fight back this time, his mouth was covered and he was weak from the lack of feeding and the vervain. He saw one walk towards him, his vision fading in and out, he could not make out what the guard was doing for his head dropped and his eyes closed.

#

#

"My subjects, tonight we are not only here to celebrate my daughter's engagement, but something more. I have a special treat for all you! Behold, the vampire," The kind paused, by now Damon was awake and angry, "He was brought to me by some merchants who found him not far from here and for centuries this creature has been taking the lives of the innocent by drinking their blood!" He moved back, and the guards brought forth Damon, he truly looked angry through the eyes as he scanned the faces in the crowed, his eyes then fell onto Elena and the anger went away, he wanted to talk to her, but the guards held him back, and the muzzle kept him from talking, and yet Damon still tried to lunge and he was able, with his adrenaline running, to break free from the guards and rip off his muzzle. Everyone in the ballroom screamed and began to run as Damon came after them, or made it seem as if he was.

"Someone catch him!"

However, through many attempts no one was able to catch him, he had fled from the castle and was gone into the forest before any human could do anything. Once in the forest Damon collapsed, it had taken all his energy to scare off the people, and to break free from the guards, but he was indeed free from them now. He lay on the ground, breathing heavy as he looked up at the starless night, the dark trees blew lightly with the autumn breeze and for once Damon felt that he wanted to just stay where he was, however he knew he could not. The humans would be looking for him once morning came, so until then he could lay in the cool grass, but it seemed that was not smart, but he did not have the energy to bring himself to his aching feet.

"Looks like you could use some help."

The voice caused Damon to sit up, he did not wince, though it had hurt. He saw that the voice had belonged to the Elena look-alike and frowned softly at her. "Fuck off." He spit in a hoarse voice, which caused the girl to laugh, and right then Damon knew it was someone else, and a small smile fell to his lips as he looked into the eyes of the girl, she knelt down by him and held out her wrist for him, he looked at it and licked his lips lightly, his face began to change, but before he sunk his fangs into her wrist he whispered, "Welcome back Katherine."


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N:** Thank-you all for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Also thanks to the new people who added me to their favorite author/author alert list. Those made my weekend along with my niece's third birthday, which is why I could not update until today. Please remember to R&R, it makes me feel loved! Also, I apologize for this chapter being short, I hope to have the next one longer. Actually, I will and that is a promise!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, other than the plot.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Run Away**

_Dear Diary,_

**_I_**_ cannot believe he's gone..just like that he broke free, scared everybody and then took off..I am still shaking. He looked right at me and I felt my heart race, I had no idea what he was going to do to me. I wish I would of gone after him now. I was so scared that I didn't remember Stefan taking me to my room. I am not in shock however, I just want to go after him.. Maybe I can, maybe I can run away and find him! Oh, but I don't know where he went, but I could still try to find him, I need to find him. He could of gotten hurt more, or he could of been found..._

**_-Elena_**

#

#

Elena could not keep writing, her hand was shaking and she could hardly think straight. Her mind was on Damon, he left and it felt as if a part of her heart had been torn out. She had high hopes that they would of been able to talk and get to know each other better, but now she had such a faint chance of doing so. Elena had never thought of running away, but she wanted nothing more than to be with Damon. There was something about him that called her to him. It was also her fear of being married off, she did not love Stefan, and she did not want to be forced into the marriage because her parents thought it was right. What was right for them was not right for her, but she could not explain that so they would understand-they didn't understand. Would Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, or Jeremy? Elena had to realize that if she ran away she would be leaving the ones she loved to try to start a life with someone she hardly knew anything about, and it scared her slightly.

/

"Are you going to just sit there, or are you going to feed?" Katherine asked Damon, she was trying to understand his reason for not feeding.

"Did you know that I have gone so long without blood that I could easily kill you." Damon was on his back again, the pain was growing on him. He did not want to kill Katherine, she was needed, but the thirst within Damon was also growing.

"You won't, I know you won't."

"If I have just one drop I will go into a bloodlust!"

"You should of been more care and not got caught."

"At least I am not as pathetic as my brother. I do not live among humans, nor do I try to be like them by trying to marry the princess!"

At those words Katherine froze. Damon had a brother? A vampire brother who was living among humans and going to marry Elena? It was almost too perfect, but Katherine kept calm as she grabbed a stake from a small pocket from the inside of her cloak. She walked up to Damon and staked him right bellow the heart.

"Thanks for that lovely information."

/

_Bonnie,_

_I hate to say this, but I am going to run away, but I do not want anyone knowing this and so I want you to take one of my dresses out and splatter blood all over and make it seem as if I was attacked. I have to find him Bonnie, I feel so drawn to him that I know if I stay here I will go mad. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me._

**_-Elena_**

#

#

Bonnie read the note at least twice already and could not keep herself from crying, she also could not believe that Elena would go and try to find a guy that she knew nothing about too! Bonnie could easily do a spell to find her, but she knew that it would be no use because Elena would not want to come back, or even be found. That meant Bonnie would have to do what Elena asked of her, but she could not bring herself to do it right away. She would have to find a dress, which she knew would not be easy, and she also had to find a way to make it seem like an animal attack and come up with a story of how her body was gone too. This was not easy for Bonnie, she was not good with lying, but for her friend who had lied about her being a witch, she would be able to do so.

"I am so sorry Elena." Bonnie whispered to herself, as she took a dress out of Elena's closet. She looked it over, it was a pale green and very simple, but Elena had always loved it, Bonnie remembered the first time she wore it. Slowly she set the dress down on Elena's bed, and then grabbed a knife and slowly raised it to her wrist. She was shaking, and so it was not easy to hold the knife still, but she knew that she had to do so, and so she closed her eyes as she tried to calm down. Once she had, Bonnie was able to do what Elena asked for, but she planned to wait until morning to tell anyone. Elena had not mentioned that end, and so it was up to Bonnie.

_'What do I tell her family, I am not a good story teller, or liar, but I cannot tell the truth for I know Elena would hate me..'_ Bonnie thought as she left Elena's room without making a sound. She did not want someone to know she had been in there and she held Elena's note close to her heart as she walked down the dark hall to her own room.

"Are you alright?" The voice of Stefan Salvatore caused Bonnie's heart to nearly jump out of her chest, she placed a hand to her chest lightly to calm herself as her heart raced.

"Yes, I..I am." Bonnie whispered, she kept her face low, she did not want to look at him, she could not bring herself to do so.

"Is the princess alright?" He asked softly, and Bonnie felt herself pale a little, why would he want to know? "I was worried about her, she seemed to be in shock earlier."

Bonnie inwardly sighed as she said, "She is asleep, I'm sorry."

Bonnie knew very well what Stefan was, but she did not say for she was confused bu why he was around. Was it possible Stefan was not like the other, maybe he just wanted to live the life that was taken from him. At the thought of that Bonnie frowned inwardly, she did not want to think of someone's life being taken away from them, and slowly she began to think of Elena again. Was it possible that Elena wanted to be a vampire, was that why she was going to find him, or was it something more than Bonnie did not know about?

/

Damon woke with pressure on his newest wound, his eyes darted up and he almost yelled at seeing the face, but calmed a little and waited for her to speak. He thought it was Katherine, but something about the way her hands felt against his skin made him think other wise, and maybe it wasn't her, maybe it was the look-alike, and if so, how did she find him? Damon then inwardly frowned, how long had he been out for, was he still in the woods even? He felt the cool grass with his fingers, yes, he was still in the woods, but why was this girl here? Why had she come to him, and better yet how did she find him?

"I'm Elena..I'm sorry if I scared you, but I had to find you.." Unlike Katherine, Elena had been truly worried about Damon, and he had heard it in the sound of her voice.

"You actually care to help me, even though you know that I can kill you." Damon hissed in pain, and Elena frowned as she applied less pressure on the wound.

"Yes."

At her simple, yet honest response Damon was taken back. It seemed like forever since someone showed him true care and concern. He did not fully know how to react, but it seemed tat the pain would over come him if he let it. What he truly needed was blood, but would she be willing to give that to him? She was so kind, but blood was something most humans were not willing to give up for vampires because they were scared of what would happen to them.

"Elena...I need..."

Elena frowned, she looked at him for a while before she realized what it was Damon needed, but she could not held him, and so she glanced at him once more. He had passed out, and so she hurried to go and get him an animal, or something for him to feed from, as she left however she could not help and smile to herself. She felt she was able to get to know him this way, and it was also good because she was able to help too. She was worried though, she had never killed an animal, and she did not know how far the nearest town was, and so she hurried back, she bend down by him and whispered softly, "Take my blood, it is all I have for now." She whispered, ushering her wrist into his mouth, trying to get him to feed, but it seemed to take forever until he did just that.

"I've got you, just feed." Elena whispered, like a mother telling her child to eat, she lightly stroked his dark hair, amazed at his face even with the chance. The deep veins under his eyes were quiet interesting, and Elena wanted nothing more than to lightly trace them, however for now she stroked his hair. She kept him calm, before watching him pull back and lightly lick his lips. The color of his skin was less pale now, and he looked to be healing too! Elena smiled as she lay down with him on the grass, she was feeling faint, but she had been glad to of helped him in his time of need.


	6. Chapter Five Part One

**A/N:** I choose to do this chapter in two parts for many reasons, one being I wanted to focus a lot on Elena and Damon for one. I hope it isn't a problem with anyone, also please remember to R&R! Alright, I know I promise this chapter would be longer, and it is, when it is in one full part, but I didn't want to do that, so I'm sorry readers.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just the plot.

**Chapter Five Part One: Regrets**

**

* * *

**

_Dear Diary,_

_Everyone has something they regret, and even if they don't admit to them it seems that they always find ways to come back to haunt them and no matter what is done the memories cannot be erased. I cannot say that I do not regret leaving my family, but at the same time I am rather glad that I left because if I hadn't I fear Damon would of died. _

_It has only been two weeks, but I feel closer to him now then I had before, and I guess that's because we've actually talked to one another. Well, it's been me who has talked and Damon who has listened as I talked. I cannot say for sure, but I feel maybe I bore him, or he has regrets too that cause him to hold back from talking to me. I don't let him see that it bothers me, but I have come to realize that sex isn't everything. I need love too._

_Does this mean I don't enjoy sex, well to be honest no. I enjoy everything about it. I love how Damon's skin feels against mine, and how his lips feel when they press to mine, I love the feeling of being close to him.. Oh! I forgot to mention earlier, but we found a town to live in, it's far enough out of the kingdom that no one knows who I am, and it's like Damon and I can live a life all our own. _

_I just wish we truly were the married couple we had claimed to be in order to get a room in a local inn. I guess I should not complain, I have seen girls look at him, jealousy in their eyes and all I can do is smile because he is with me every night, not them._

_I guess you could say I'm happy, I have what I wanted, and yet without knowing him, and without his love I don't feel complete.._

_**-Elena**_

#

#

Elena closed her dairy as she looked around the small inn room, she was sitting on the bed that was made for two, the early autumn sun draped into the room through the large window, she was alone. She had the blanket wrapped around her chest, for her and Damon had made love the night before and she once again woke to him being gone.

She knew what it meant, he was out feeding, maybe doing some flirting, but most of all he was making himself seem as human as he possibly could because he did not want to be found out again. Did it bother Elena, well if you asked her she would say no, but if you read her diary you would know the truth.

A knocking at the door caused Elena's heart to race against her ribcage, because whoever was at the door knocked meant it had not been Damon, and so Elena hurried off the bed and grabbed her clothes from the day before and slipped them on in a hurried manor before going to the door. Slowly, she opened it and looked out, she saw the inn keepers wife and felt a faint sigh come as she opened the door more and smiled at the older woman.

"Can I do anything for you?" Elena asked softly, fearing the woman came bearing bad news. In her mind she had the worst played out for why the woman was at her door, she did not want to think of the worst, but it seemed she was doing only that.

"I was just coming to see if you, or your husband needed anything, but I see he is not here. Do you need anything dear?" The woman spoke so warmly that Elena wanted to hug her, but she held back as she looked at her and lightly bit on her lip.

Did she need anything? Elena was about to answer when her stomach growled softly, the woman smiled as she looked at Elena and nodded, as if she understood. "I will get you something to eat." She then left and Elena was alone once more, but instead of grabbing her diary she walked out of the room and down the hall to the bathing room.

She needed time to herself, as if she didn't have enough of it already, and she also needed a good scrubbing. It felt as if they were still new to the town, Elena hardly knew anyone, and Damon was always gone so she had no one to talk to. It wasn't what she had imagined it to be like, not at all, she had wanted more.

However, even though things were not as planned, Elena wasn't about to allow herself to feel bad, or even get discouraged, everything was still new, and she had to give it more time, she couldn't expect so much anymore. She wasn't a princess to these people, she was no different than them, and so she had to act that way, she could not let on to something that could cause her to be found out.

_'I don't regret saying good-bye to my old life, I regret not knowing what I was getting into when I fed Damon my blood.'_ Elena thought, as she slipped the dress she had thrown on off slowly, once it fell to the floor she looked down at herself for a while before climbing into the bath, but once she did she realized there was no water in it.

Elena almost cursed herself, but instead she laughed, for she had been so used to someone else filling it for her that she did not think of doing it on her own._ 'I still have much to learn, but I am not stupid.'_ She got out of the bath, and looked around, she figured maybe she could wait on a bath, and have the inn keepers wife do it for her, no, she could not do that. She was not a princess to these people!

"I guess I will do it myself then." Elena said out loud, as she grabbed her dress, slipped it back on and walked back out the bathing room, but before she got down the stairs the in keepers wife was coming up, she had a bucket of warm water, and Elena felt almost bad that she had done so, but said nothing as she waited on the woman.

#

#

Elena wasn't sure what had caused the woman to bring the bath water, but Elena did not complain as she relaxed in the warm water, her hair was pulled up and away from her body, she had no bubbles, like at the palace, but she was relaxed none the less. Her eyes slowly closed, she was sore from the nights of sex with Damon, he wasn't exactly careful not to mention he bit her whenever they got done with sex and it was painful too.

Elena thought maybe it would be somethin nice, something she could enjoy, but it wasn't, and maybe that was because they didn't know each other all that well. Elena tried to tell herself that was the reason for why he also left every morning, but came back at night. Elena told herself that he would grow to love her in time, and that their feelings for one another would become something more, and something great. It was easy to dream.

"I'm sorry,"

The voice nearly caused Elena to jump, her eyes shot open and her heart rang hard against her chest. She turned in the bath to see Damon standing by the window, he had come in without her knowing, and had he not spoke she would not of seen him until she opened her eyes again. However, she frowned at his words, once they sunk in, he was sorry, but for what reason? Elena had never thought he had one, and she wanted to question, but she did not know where to begin. She figured it was easier to let Damon continue then to ask and be told off, or even yelled at for asking a question.

Before Elena could ask Damon why, or even hear him continue he was gone, and she was once again left alone. It didn't surprise her, but at the same time it did because he had found her, told her he was sorry (with no explanation) and then he was gone as quick as he had come. Elena closed her eyes once again and sighed softly as she tried to figure Damon out, it wasn't easy, he was like a puzzle that had missing pieces, but not just a few missing pieces it seemed as if all of them were missing and Elena had to slowly find them and put them back into place.

_'I wish you would say more to me, you don't even realize how much I love to hear your voice.'_ Elena thought as she opened her eyes once more, she wanted to see him in the bathing room again, telling her his reason for why he was sorry, but no one other than herself was there. She sighed and began to wash her body before she switched to washing her hair, maybe she would get an explanation tonight, or maybe she never would. She hoped for the latter of the two. She wanted him to be more open with her, and tell her more things, but she couldn't complain, she actually knew him better now then when they first met, which was saying so much!

#

#

_Dear Diary,_

_I went into town for the first time today, the inn keepers wife had brought me a dress, one that is much simpler than anything I have ever worn but comfortable because of no corset, and I got to see things I have never seen before! I saw people, common people, living their lives as if they had no worries, or cares! I never thought that was possible, and it makes me want to interact with them more now then I had ever thought to do so._

_I want to also bring Damon with me, I feel he would enjoy the people as well, and maybe we can get to know each other better that way too. It would be nice, to maybe know where he is from, or when he was turned. All I ask is for simple information, nothing too painful, but maybe all memories for him are painful. I do not know, we never talked about that, and so I cannot be sure about what is painful for him to talk about, or not._

_**-Elena**_

#

#

Elena felt Damon kiss her neck and smiled as she closed her diary and set it onto the table by the bed, she turned to look at him, he did not have hunger in his eyes. She smiled more as she leaned up and placed a soft kiss to his lips before she whispered, "I believe I'm falling in love with you, and I don't even know you." She then kissed him again, figuring she was scared of what his reply to her words would be. She wanted to be safe from the pain of rejection, but she had to pull away to breath.

She watched as Damon's lips form a small smile, he then told her, "Being honest is not easy, but I could give it a try." He kissed her again, and he felt her smile from under the kiss, he had said something right, which had not happened in a long while. Both seemed to be rather happy with what they had been told. It was not going to be easy, as Damon had said, but he was going to try for her, because he knew that he had been hurting her by not telling her anything, and so he was going to try and change that. He needed her to be understanding though.


	7. Chapter Five Part Two

**A/N:** I am so sorry for such a **long** wait, I never meant for that, but I rewrote this part of the chapter in response to some of my reviews. Please R&R, also note that this chapter is more mature than any I have wrote so far. I am eighteen and so I am alright to read/watch/write about this sort of thing, but if you are not please know your limits. Also, sorry it is short, my dad is super sick, and I cannot write while hearing him. Sorry all. :|

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just the plot.

* * *

**Chapter Five Part Two: I dreamed a dream**

Neither was sure where it had begun, but they both had felt the need from deep within. They had rushed from the stables to their room, once in there Damon had pushed Elena up against the wall, it was a hard push, and instead of crying out in pain Elena moaned softly in pleasure.

"I was so awkward on our first night...but I think I'm learning," Elena murmured, as she leaned into Damon, as she felt him kiss her neck, and ran her hands through his hair.

"Good lovers are made, not born...," Damon whispered, kissing Elena's neck, his fangs ready to come out at any given moment, but he held back as his hands ran down her shoulders.

What the two did not know was that they were not alone, the door to their room had been lightly cracked, and in peered a young boy of only thirteen years of age. He opened the door just enough so he could see with one eye.

Both his eyes grew wide when he saw Damon and Elena kissing passionately, Damon's hand on Elena's breast. Was he seeing things-or were they putting their tongues in each other's mouths? He was revulsed for a brief moment; however, he continued to watch, fascinated. His eyes grew even wider when Damon lifted Elena's long skirt up and put his hand up under it. Elena did not seem to mind; rather she moaned in pleasure and moved closer to Damon.

Damon backed up and sat down on the bed, and he kicked off his boots and took off his shirt, and belt. "Save some for me," Elena said teasingly as she sat down next to him, pushed him back so he was lying down, and started fumbling with his pants.

The young boy continued to watch, fascinated, as Elena systematically relieve Damon of all his clothing and stifled a gasp when he saw Damon's manhood pointing straight at the ceiling. "What in the world-" he muttered to himself under his breath when he saw Elena stroking it lovingly with her hands.

"Oh, El...that feels so great...," Damon moaned.

Elena paused, her eyes sparkled softly as she looked at Damon, she allowed for him to slowly remove her dress, she could feel herself fall onto him, her lips touch every inch of his face and down his neck. She could feel her dress begin to come off more, and more. Damon's hands were cool against her warm flesh, and all she could do was grin with pleasure as she threw her head back and looked at him with love in her dark eyes.

She got off him, and slowly stood, with what was left of her dress on she began to strip. "Your own private strip tease," she whispered, and watched as he smirked. Oh, how she loved that smirk, it always made her melt inside and out.

The boy could not find the words to describe what he thought of what he saw next. Elena, dressed now only in lacy panties, lay down on top of Damon, who placed his hands on her small rear end and sucked on each of her nipples.

"Yes, oh yes, Damon...," Elena moaned as he began sliding her panties down her legs. She kicked them off and straddled him. Lifting her hips, she slowly impaled herself on his throbbing erection. Damon closed his ice blue eyes, threw his head back, and let out a groan as his hands went to her hips.

Elena moved herself up and down on him, and as she did so, she ran her hands through her long golden hair and closed her eyes, Damon's hands moving up and down her sides, occasionally lifting up on her hips, so he was lifting her up and down on him. "You feel so good in there, El..."

"You feel good in there," she replied, placing her hands on his chest. "Oh-"

Wondering what was going on now, the youth watched as Damon and Elena threw their heads back, Damon pulling down on Elena's hips, both of them emitting loud cries of what was obviously pleasure.

For a while they remained that way, breathing heavily. Then Elena pulled himself up to a sitting position, still inside Elena, and put his arms around her. "You're so beautiful," he murmured as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and kissed her lips tenderly.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing!" The boy said aloud.

Elena gasped and pulled the blanket around herself and her lover. Damon quickly but gently lifted her off him and got out from underneath the blanket and opened the curtain, saw the boy standing there.

"Just what do you think you're doing, you little fucking sneak?" Damon demanded, his fangs out and face changed. At the sight the boy jumped with fright and was ready to run, but before he could even get away Damon had grabbed him, bit into his neck and began to drain his life from him.

Elena could do nothing, she kept the blanket close as she watched Damon, fear and amazement filled in her eyes as she watched the boy's body fall limp against Damon, she watched as Damon threw him to the ground like a doll that had been unused. She could not find her voice, but it seemed that it did not matter as Damon walked over to her, she saw everything he was going to say in his eyes.

"We have to leave here."

/

_Dear Diary,_

_We are going to start a new life, in a new town. Damon says it is for the better that we did, and I understand because of what happened, and I do not blame Damon-that boy should not of been watching us after all! However, I wonder how long until we get there, we have been in the back of a hay cart for three days, and I smell like hay, though the smell does not turn Damon away. He cuddles close to me, kisses the side of my head, and when I fall asleep I feel his arms wrap around me. Yes, you can say that we have become close, and I am so happy! I do not know if he feels what I feel, but I know that deep inside he does feel something, he just does not want to say what it is he feels, and I am okay with that because I know I feel it too!_

_I had thought I knew what love was, but I was so young and foolish, I did not know, and I cannot say I do now, but what I do know is that this feeling is one that will not go away so easily. Damon and I share something special, more than blood and sex, no it is indeed much more, but I do not have the words in which to describe it. I cannot find them, for I feel this is so rare that there are no words for such a feeling as this! Of course, this is not all I plan to write of, though I could, but it would only make me want Damon more, and I do not want hay in my dress any more than it is._

_I do miss Bonnie and my family so. It feels I have been gone from them for ages, I know that it has only been three months, but I cannot imagine what has happened since I left. I have not heard a word from Bonnie, I thought I would have by now, but I guess she too has gotten busy with life, such as I have, but I still wonder.. What become of Stefan Salvatore? I cannot help to think of him when I look at Damon, they do have features that I find to be similar, but I dare not bring up such things. Damon does not like to talk of the past, he says it is far too depressing of a thing to speak about, and I do not blame him, though I do still wonder..._

_I guess I should let it be, what has happened is done and gone, if Damon feels the need to open up to me he will do so. He has, but not much of his past, he does not seem to like it all that much, and I guess I understand, but at the same time I do not for my own past was not all that bad. I grew up normal.. well as normal as any princess could of. I had my best friend, who was my sister, at my hip whenever I needed her and now... Wait! Maybe on this journey with Damon we will run into Katherine! I do not want to get my hopes up though, because I know that if we do not find her it will only bring me sorrow, and I do not want sorrow over my sister. I have not seen her in ten years, I cannot risk my hopes being crushed again.._

**_-Elena_**

#

#

Elena closed her diary, she set it into the small bag that she carried with her, she slowly turned to ask Damon a question when she saw that the straw hat he had stolen was over his face, he was stretched out and his hands folded over his stomach lightly. She smiled to herself figuring he had fallen asleep, and so carefully she placed kiss to his cheek before looking around at the world that passed them by. The owner of the cart had been nice enough to allow them to ride until he got to the town he was going to, and so far it had been three days. Elena did not mind the country ride, it was calming.

The warm summer sun beat down on her, and she grinned more as she relaxed like Damon, she took one of his hands into her own, and closed her eyes as she looked up at the sun with a large grin on her face as she tried to picture the town that they would be going to next. Would it be small, large, a country town, or a large city that was full of people? All of these things ran through Elena's head, she knew that no matter what it looked like, and how many people she would not be alone in the town. She had Damon with her, the one who was going on this journey with her until the end.

"We are going to be in this journey together.." Elena whispered to herself softly, not knowing that Damon had heard her and under the hat he smiled softly for he knew what he had planned for the two of them, and in his mind their story was just beginning...


	8. Chapter Six

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, though I am indeed on Spring Break (finally!) I am still rather busy with my life. I did write this chapter a while ago, but I forgot where I had put it until now.. Forgive me? Please R&R! I'm thinking this story will be a long one, so I hope you all are willing to stay with me on this ride. :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just the plot.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Mystic Falls**

"Come on El, we have to hurry!"

The sounds of Damon's voice caused Elena to grin, she had always loved to hear him speak. Had there not been a slight hint of urgency Elena would of kept on sleeping, but slowly her eyes opened. The world around her was dark, and a set of ice blue eyes were looking down at her, she could see the worry within them, and for the first time she realized Damon _could_ get worried. She found herself frowning, why was he worried, and why had they stopped the cart, where they at the place Damon was taking her..?

"Why...wh-where are we?" She sat up quickly, which caused her to become dizzy, she blinked a few times before looking at Damon again. Fear rose within Elena's chest, her heart began to race as she saw the image of him taking the life of the boy.

_-Flashback-_

_"I don't believe what I'm seeing!" The boy said aloud._

_Elena gasped and pulled the blanket around herself and her lover. Damon quickly but gently lifted her off him and got out from underneath the blanket and opened the curtain, saw the boy standing there._

_"Just what do you think you're doing, you little fucking sneak?" Damon demanded, his fangs out and face changed. At the sight the boy jumped with fright and was ready to run, but before he could even get away Damon had grabbed him, bit into his neck and began to drain his life from him._

_Elena could do nothing, she kept the blanket close as she watched Damon, fear and amazement filled in her eyes as she watched the boy's body fall limp against Damon, she watched as Damon threw him to the ground like a doll that had been unused. She could not find her voice, but it seemed that it did not matter as Damon walked over to her, she saw everything he was going to say in his eyes._

_"We have to leave here." _

_-End Flashback-_

Slowly she began to shake, it had not bothered her at first, because of the shock, but now it was slowly beginning to set in. Damon was a killer, and in one instant he could kill her if she did something wrong, or hurt him in anyway. Elena did not see it before, but how could she not have? He was a vampire, and killing was what they did best, or so she seemed to believe right now as she looked at Damon. Tears had formed in her eyes, Bonnie had been right all along, and she did not listen to her, she was so stupid not to!

"You...you aren't going to kill me...are you?" Elena's voice shook as did her body more and more. She wasn't sure what to do now, did she dare run?

Damon looked mad, which caused Elena's heart to race harder, but then it calmed as e walked over to her. He raised a hand to her cheek and lightly stroked it, while his eyes locked onto hers. He kept her gaze for what felt like forever before he spoke in a soothing voice, "You will not be scared, and you will forget what you saw back at the inn."

Damon pulled back, his hand fell to Elena's. He had not wanted to compel her, he had never thought he would need to, but when he saw her fear he knew he would have to do so. His Power was strong, but his strength was not, and before anything more could happen Damon felt an arrow pierce his side. It was not just any arrow, it had been laced with vervain, causing Damon to almost collapse, luckily Elena caught him before that happened.

She could not say anything, her eyes filled with tears as she looked down at him. She knew she had to get him to a shelter so she could treat the wound, or.. Elena looked around, it was dark, but the distant lights from a town gave her a small amount of hope as she pulled Damon up, as best as she could, and carried him at her side.

_'A town is all we need, and I need a story too..no doctor..'_

#

#

Elena could feel her body long to give in as she got closer to the town, now homes could be made out against the dark night. A faint smile fell to her lips as she grabbed Damon, pulled him up, and continued on her way into the town in hopes to find an inn, or a welcoming home in which would allow for her to care for him.

_'I'm sorry Damon...I tried...'_

Elena thought before collapsing onto the ground, Damon fell down next to her, both were covered in blood and dirt. Neither had known that they had been watched from the window of one of the near by homes, and as soon as the watcher saw them both fall, the cloaked figure ran from the home and hurried to get Damon and Elena into the house before anyone saw them.

/

"Have you found anything?"

Bonnie looked up from her book, blood dripped from her nose, which caused Jeremy (the one who had spoke to Bonnie) to frown with worry as he hurried to he side. The two had been working to find information on Elena, but they had found nothing so far. Bonnie had tried a spell she remembered her grandmother teaching her, on how to find someone, but it did not work as Bonnie had remembered it do so when her grandmother used it.

"Are you alright, should we stop?"

"I'm fine Jeremy, it just takes a lot of energy to find someone..."

Jeremy nodded, but still held onto Bonnie's arm to keep her from falling in case she did. They had done to much, that much was now becoming clear to Jeremy and he figured it was time that they stop, rest and eat. Days had blurred together in the time they spent looking for Elena, and yet that had found nothing. Or so Bonnie said, she had found information, but not on Elena, but on someone who looked just like her...

/

Elena blinked a few times before fully opening her eyes. She frowned seeing that she was in a home, and the warmth of a fire filled the room. Elena quickly sat up and began to panic for she could not find Damon. She was about to get off the bed she had been placed on and go looking for him when the sight of an older woman, who reminded her of Bonnie, came into the room and over towards the fire. She glanced at Elena, and smiled seeing her awake.

'Don't you worry dear, your vampire friend is well...in fact he was taking a bath the last I knew."

Elena felt her heart calm, so Damon was well, but how did the woman know that he was a vampire? Elena was going to ask her, but could not easily find the worlds to say. She wanted to ask, but she was unsure of how to piece together the words, it was not a normal conversation to Elena, and she was still new to everything that came with what Damon was.

"I guess I should of told you that I'm a witch, so you don't have to worry. I did not hurt him, I am giving him a chance, but if he hurts the innocent..." She stopped, and Elena could tell that the older woman had run into a bad vampire before.

"I-I am not a vampire, and I...my name is El."

Elena had not used the nickname Damon used for her, but she had always like it when he called her that. Elena knew better than to say her full name in case anyone knew who she was. The older woman however smiled at Elena, as if she knew that Elena was not a vampire before she told her.

"I know that child, I tested vervain in your system. You may call me Sheila ." She smiled.

Elena could feel the warmth from her smile, she felt a bit more at peace though she was worried for Damon. However, she could not get her legs to move fast enough before Sheila brought over a tray of food over to her. Slowly Elena felt her stomach flip at the sight of food, she had long forgotten her hunger until now. She took the tray willing, and softly thanked Sheila for the food before she began to eat the soup. It caused her to feel warm, and it bad been the first thing she ate in a while, causing Sheila to smile seeing Elena eat as she did, she then walked towards the door.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls child, I pray you find peace here."

#

#

"Why have you come back to this place, humans have long lived in peace since your kind left, so why do you come back?"

Damon was still in the bath when Sheila came in to talk to him, he did not say a word to her and instead closed his eyes and went under the water for a moment. When he came up his hair clung to his head, and his eyes slowly opened as water dripped down from his hair.

"You know as well as I that this is the one place all creatures can come to, and feel safe.: Damon kept his words calm, his eyes locked onto the older witch.

Sheila had no words to say, for she understood fully what Damon had said. Her mother had come to this town before Sheila was born, in order to feel safe. As a witch who was expecting a child the town she was from frowned on her, but here she was welcomed with warm, wide open arms. Mystic Falls was indeed welcoming to all creatures, but Sheila remembered when the vampire first came... One killed her mother, which caused her dislike of them.

"What about the girl?"

Damon did not answer right away. He did not know what to tell Sheila of what he had felt towards Elena because he was still learning about feelings himself.

"I want to be with her," It felt like Damon longed to say to say more, but he did not. He looked down and kept quiet.

/

**_Dear diary,_**

**_I_**_ know the truth, and I know very well how to get what I want. I have always been called the bad sister, well now its time I show those who treated me wrong that this cat has claws, and I am ready to fight!_

**_-Katherine_**


	9. Chapter Seven

**A/N: **Feelin' a little let down, maybe the story has lost it's spark with some of you, I hope not, but that's what I've been feelin'. To be honest, things will pick up, meaning sex and violence, but for now I feel the need to show some of Damon/Stefan's background along with an intro into the werewolf side of things. Please R&R, I enjoy reading them, and hope that you all continue to like my story.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just the plot.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: New lives, and memories of old**

_"I don't think we've had a summer as hot as this one before." The voice of the seventeen year old Stefan Salvatore rang through the small field as he wiped the sweat from his tanned brow._

_Damon, who was only in his early twenties, looked up from the work he had been doing, sweat too covered his forehead, but unlike that of his younger brother the older was not as tan. This was not normal, for the two had been working outside since the summer began, though all the while Damon's skin did not grow darker, and today it seemed almost paler than it had the day before. It did not help much that his hair was a shock of dark brown, near black, and his eyes were the color of the sky on a day such as this one. Stefan studied his older brother, making sure all was right with him, before shaking his head and going back to the work he had been doing before he spoke._

_"It isn't all that bad, once you get used to it," Damon finally spoke, and Stefan could hear the pain within it, but said nothing as he bit his bottom lip lightly._

_"Are you feeling well brother, you look awful pale." _

_"Maybe your eyes are bad little brother, for I am indeed w-"_

_Stefan watched as his older brother collapsed against the ground, without second though he dropped his own tools and hurried to his brother's side. Quickly he pressed a hand against Damon's forehead and pulled back with a soft wince. Damon was burning, but how was it possible that such a high fever had managed to find its way to him? Was it from the sun, or was it possible that something else had caused it? Stefan did not have the time to think on what caused the fever, instead he grabbed his brother from under his arm and pulled him up. With his strength Stefan pulled him into the home they shared with their father._

_No one was in the home however, their father had taken a few days off to spend with friends, while the servants were out in town gathering food for the day. That left Stefan alone to care for Damon. Slowly he raised his brother to a bed, and placed him onto it before unbuttoning his shirt, he knew that because of the fever he needed to get it off, and when he did he nearly paled himself. A gash the size of Stefan's arm ran along Damon's chest, it was red and rather infected, Stefan now knew the source of his older brother's fever, but more questions ran through his head as he hurried to get two cool cloths. One for taking down Damon's fever, and the other for the wound._

_"How did this happen brother, and why did you not tell anyone? Is your pride so great that you risk your health..?" Stefan muttered to himself, as he made his way back to Damon's side. "I will not allow you to die from this, please Damon..I need you," Stefan stopped himself, tears filled his green eyes._

#

#

"Damon, are you alright?"

At Elena's soft touch Damon nearly jumped and attacked her, but instead he looked down at her hand before looking back to the night sky. They had been in Mystic Falls for over a month now, Sheila had been nice enough to allow them to stay with her until they found their own place, and for the three of them the home worked rather nicely. However, in their time in the town Elena noticed Damon had become more distant and seemed to feed less, it showed with the purple circles under his eyes, and the chalkiness of his skin, though she never question him, she did worry for him more than she did anyone else.

"I'm fine El, don't you worry about me, alright." Damon turned. He took Elena's hands into his own, and gave them a squeeze, kissed her forehead and then let go and walked back into the home.

It was the same every night. Elena would find him outside, she would ask if he was alright, and the answer he gave never changed. She did not question him, though in the back of her mind she wondered what was going on inside his head, what caused the man to seem to act as he was. She waited until she heard the door of the house close, and Sheila 's voice before she wrapped her arms around her chest and looked down before letting a few silver tears fall to the ground. Elena couldn't cry when Damon was around, she felt she had to be strong for him now, and she missed the times when he was strong for her.

_'Won't you let me help you?'_ Elena thought, bitting her bottom lip, her head turned to face the wooden door.

Sheila had opened the door, she looked at Elena with a frown.

"What's brothering you child?" Her voice was warm. Elena needed warmth.

Sheila walked towards Elena, and slowly Elena felt her lips begin to tremble. The older woman opened her arms and instead of speaking Elena took the hug, she cried into the woman's arms, unable to say a word about how she felt inside. What she did not know was inside Damon was feeling the same way, that he was breaking down inside because he had come back. Damon had come home. Every human, and first vampire, memory was here.

#

#

_"Your pathetic..crying over me, like I'm dead.." Damon's voice was horse, and soon he was coughing. _

_At the sounds of his voice, and cough Stefan's head jerked up, he was about to say something when he saw blood trickle down Damon's chin. It was coming clear that Damon was in need of more medical help than what Stefan was able to give him. Slowly he frowned as he took his hand and wiped away the blood before shaking his head as he licked his lips lightly. What was he to do, he could not leave Damon alone, and yet no one was around, or so it felt to the youngest Salvatore._

_"Please, Damon don't strain yourself." Stefan's voice was a whisper, for he knew if it was any louder it would of shook._

_Stefan watched as Damon's eyes slowly closed, he listened to the sounds of his brother's breathing before rushing from the home to the town. He was in need of a doctor, and Stefan wouldn't allow his brother's pride to decide his fate, Stefan would not allow such a thing when he knew he was able to help Damon. A doctor was all he needed, and from what the servants had spoke of there was a new doctor in town, a man who had traveled far, but for a fair price was willing to stay in town and help those who needed. That was who Stefan needed to find._

#

#

It was morning when Elena got the chance to see Damon again, but by then he was on his way towards a part of town she had not been to, and while she longed to follow after him she didn't, something inside her said to stay put. However, Elena could not listen to that side of herself very well and made her way from Sheila 's home to the market. Though she had been only once before at night, Elena was a bit scared to go again, and so she grabbed a scarlet cloak and slipped it on before slipping out of the home.

Once in the market she saw the life of the town, children ran the streets laughing and playing, vendors sold everything imaginable, and men walked about talking with ladies, while some just talked with other men. Elena's eyes grew large at the sights of it all, she could hardly keep a smile from forming onto her lips as she walked. Without noticing she almost tripped over a man who had been sitting on the ground, softly she apologized and was about to continue on her way when she ran into a man.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Her hood had fell, Elena felt exposed, but she did nothing as her brown eyes took in the man she had run into.

He did not look much older than herself, his skin was tanned, his eyes and hair both dark, but there was something warm about him and also something almost not human. Elena composed herself, stepped back a little and blushed as she bit onto her bottom lip lightly, she had not noticed him, and now she felt bad.

"Don't worry about it, I should of seen where I was going," The man spoke in a voice that caused Elena to smile, he then looked down at her, "I don't believe I've seen your face around her before, I'm Tyler, but I go by Ty. What's yours?"

Elena slowly opened her mouth, and was ready to curtsy, but instead she simply said, "El." She then looked down for a moment, as she brushed a strand of hair away from her face before looking back up at Tyler.

"Nice to meet ya El, your not lost are ya? 'Cause if you were I could show you around."

Elena giggled softly, but nodded, and watched as Tyler held out his arm for her. She took it without even thinking of Damon, and began to walk with Tyler down the streets. He told her stories of the town, and from what Elena got through the jokes was that Tyler had lived in Mystic Falls all his life, and she rather enjoyed seeing life of that of someone who knew the town and who was willing to share stories and tales about what they knew of the town. All the while she wasn't thinking about Damon, no her mind was on Tyler, and how she felt safe and warm around him.

#

"I'm sorry I kept you out so late, do you have a place to stay? Oh! Wait, before you answer that..would you like to come with me to my home, we have great homemade food and tonight is the first night of the celebration. We have this big fire, and tell stories, dance..if it does not sound fun I understand, I just thought..." Tyler trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

Elena smiled, she slowly stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss to his cheek before she said, "That sounds like great fun, but I have someone I want to bring with me, would that be alright?"

Tyler chewed on his lip for a moment, before nodding, he then watched as Elena took off towards the homes, he did not know who she was bringing, but from the smell he had got on her he figured it was a vampire. She would of been wise to not mentioned it, for the celebration was one for werewolves, people who Tyler had called family, and to bring a vampire into the mix... Tyler shuttered at the thought, the last vampire that had come had been bit by one of the werewolves, a week later the vampire died...

/..\

/...\

/...\

/...\

"Stefan Salvatore, brother to Damon and vampire who tries to be human. Sounds rather silly, can't you see the foolishness in such a thing, it won't be long before he exposes himself, and then what? Be locked up like his brother was, I wouldn't call that a good life, would _you?_" Katherine slowly circled Stefan, her eyes locked to his as she held a vervain laced knife in her hand.

Katherine had easily found the younger brother walking in the town, trying to forget Elena, and when he saw Katherine..well he got happy, until she knocked him out and drug him into the woods, and tied him to a tree with vervain laced rope. Stefan was powerless it seemed, as he watched the girl circle him-she had Elena's face, but the actions of a sour Damon. He however was rather interested in her, and what she did to him, because unlike Elena she held a sort of power about her. Something Stefan felt he could use, if she allowed him to be free.

"Don't bother with an answer, I don't need one." Katherine spat, as she looked deep into Stefan's green eyes. He was so not like his brother, that much was rather easy to see.

"Well, what do you need?" Stefan managed to whisper, trying to not let a wince come out. The ropes were digging more into his skin, and he was not like Damon, he did not have a strong will for pain.

At hearing Stefan speak, Katherine grinned a devilish grin, one Stefan had seen many times before on his brother, and on the man who made them like they were today. Was it possible..no, because the vervain did not hurt her, but there was something about Katherine, something Stefan could not place into words as he watched her. She stopped grinning and ran the blade of the knife along his chest, bitting his lip Stefan tried to not scream out in pain...

/...\

/..\

/...\

/...\

"Sheila , where is Damon?"

Elena walked into Sheila 's house, not finding Damon, she also had not seen him outside either, which caused her to frown as she looked around the house before looking back to Sheila . She tried to not look too worried, she knew that he could of been somewhere that she didn't know, or he could be in the bath again. It seemed Damon took a lot of baths since they came, not that Elena minded, but still.

"He's not here my child." Sheila told Elena with an easy voice.

"What do you mean?" Elena felt like screaming, tears filled in her eyes as she looked at the older woman, waiting for her to say something, anything!

"Someone took him..."

Elena felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't think of anyone in the town who did not like Damon, every was friendly here. Her head was spinning, as she looked at Sheila , trying to figure everything out, and then she looked to the door. Was it possible Damon had just left on his own, but told the old witch to tell her someone took him? No, Damon wouldn't do that..


End file.
